


чемпионы, победители, призеры

by dead_din



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_din/pseuds/dead_din
Summary: Когда Юрий будет...





	1. 1

Когда Юрий показывал лучшие результаты, чем его сверстники, ему хлопали, ему улыбались, его поддерживали. Но только взрослые.  
Когда Юрий показывал лучший результат тренерам, его прожигали взглядом, его сжирали живьем, его презирали и сторонились. Но только дети.  
И только иногда было немного наоборот.  
  
Немного наоборот, когда ему говорили пойти в другой вид спорта, ему, отлично растянутому, с еле виднеющимися шрамами на подъемах ног, уже живущему на льду и мечтающему достигнуть заоблачных высот. Это делало его раздражительнее, но отнюдь не позывало бросать свои тяжелые труды ради мнения каких-то людей, не верящих в него.  
Немного наоборот, когда каждый второй – не верит, а каждый третий – не знает о нем. Это наталкивало его на мысль о том, что прыжки надо делать сложнее, как у взрослых, и выглядеть серьезнее. И это же отбирало у него последние годы дурачества.  
  
И вот когда становишься заметным, нужно всегда и постоянно удивлять публику, чтобы не унывала и не забыла о ком-то, кто когда-то ее радовал.  
А еще – постоянно бороться с желанием пропустить хотя бы утреннюю пробежку.  
А еще – не перегибать палку с самонаказанием за все-таки пропущенное упражнения, лишнюю еду и касание рук льда.  
  
Когда Юрий перерос юниоровский каток, нужно было обходить того, того и вот этого, и стараться лучше, и желательно побеждать, и желательно постоянно. Иногда не для себя. И иногда даже не для своей позиции.  
Когда Юрий воочию встретил того, того и этого, он был уверен в своей силе, технике, грации и прыжках, способности одним взглядом растаптывать настрой на хорошее выступление. Настолько уверен, что после проигрыша японскому чертовому выскочке оставалось только, скрипя зубами, не показывать слезы и подавлять в себе поток яда, который еще успеет выбраться наружу, позже.  
Позже – когда этот выскочка с треском просрет весь охуительно большой шанс в виде Виктора. И позже – когда Виктор и не подумает даже после этого бросать непутевый и бракованный материал и взяться за, вот, почти чемпиона.  
  
И этот почти чемпион, чуть позже, себя будет поливать грязью.  
Тогда он поймет Юри, боящегося в одном случае смотреть на лед, в другом – ему в глаза, а иногда совсем не бояться, когда уверен, что ему не будет стыдно за себя. Поймет Юри, которому был дан с детства и каток, и балет, и который только сам мог решать, бросать ли ему лед. Поймет Юри, который может обойти его, еще как может.  
Тогда он поймет Виктора, который не то чтобы бросил, не то чтобы сбежал, не то чтобы струсил. Ушел по своей воле. Туда, где можно удивлять публику, не выходя на лед.  
  
Когда Юра переступит через себя, ему придется переступать и через свое тело, ломая его и перестраивая заново.  
Он не может быть уверен, насколько сильно изменится и как трудно будет адаптироваться к новым параметрам себя, и сколько после этого сможет продержаться в строю.  
Но какая к черту разница.  
  
Сейчас, стоя посередине долгожданного катка, невозможно ничего сделать. Ни вперед, ни в сторону. Ни кричать, ни плакать. Ни глубокие быстрые вдохи и выдохи. Ни победа, ни проигрыш.  
  
Сейчас, сидя на зрительском месте, невозможно отвести взгляд от фигуристов, каждый из которых готов скинуть тебя с пропасти и уйти далеко вперед, но только один, возможно, подаст руку.  
Только за одного, возможно, стоит болеть.  
За того, кто близок духом.  
За того, кто, как самый преданный зритель, молча наблюдал и восхищался.  
За того, кто ни разу не вешал на него надежду на самый лучший результат или держал кулачки на низкий показатель.  
  
За того, кто был где-то между дедушкой и Юри с Виктором.  
  
За того, кому не стыдно на родном языке прокричать «давай!».  
  
За того, кто, по сути, пошел за ним.  
  
Тепло чувствуется на руке и боль от напряжения и растяжек проходит.  
Сейчас, держа за руку Отабека, невозможно поймать одно-единственное «сейчас», но это – самое важное.


	2. 2

Когда Юрий делал неправильные вещи, его порицали, давили на совесть и требовали исправиться. Дети ведь должны быть идеальными, на детей полагали большие надежды, детей готовили к взрослой жизни, где нет права выбора.  
  
Он особо и не был против своей участи, разве что отказываться от ошибок не собирался, они делали его собой, давали толчок к новому и были доказательством тому, что он не стоит на месте, если, конечно, ошибки были не одними и теми же.  
А вследствие ошибок – кровоподтеки, синяки, иногда травмы запястья или колен, растяжение сухожилий и, не дай бог, сотрясение мозга. После этого – ходить пингвином и чувствовать свои мышцы, их сокращение, их пульсацию, или же долго не видеть катка.  
  
С возрастом ошибок не становилось меньше, но они были более незаметными, мышцы почти не выли, разве что иногда, от перенапряжений, после переделанной произволки под большее количество прыжков.  
И он почти не падал на бок, забивая плечи, на спину, забивая копчик, вперед, подставляя ладони.  
  
Когда Юрий делает неправильные вещи, ему в ответ осыпаются такие же неправильные, только вот никто ничего уже не говорит, все привыкли. И Юрий настолько свыкся с этим, что все выходило как-то против его воли: колкие слова, фырканье и брань. В обратную сторону – поддержка, улыбки и «Юрий Николаевич, попрошу воздержаться от непотребных выражений».  
Такое теплое отношение незнакомых людей, немного знакомых людей, лучше бы незнакомых людей было для Юры неправильным. Некоторым должно было быть все равно на него, некоторые должны были относиться строже, некоторые – очень строже.  
  
Вот деда – он родной, это правильно.  
Виктор – паскуда, пусть катится ко всем хуям.  
Юри – он на что-то способен, с ним спокойно.  
Отабек – он родной, это…  
  
С Отабеком хочется делать много правильных вещей, например, дружить.  
И в ответ получать то же.


	3. 3

Когда Юрий проигрывал, неприятное чувство обиды, презрения к себе и жалости покрывало его изнутри, облепливая внутренние органы, закупоривая кровь, раздирая легкие.  
  
Он не следит за своим взглядом, за реакцией зрителей на него, за шумами победы первого и третьего места.  
  
Второе.  
  
Неплохо, скажут другие.  
  
Он же подумает, уж лучше третье, не так обнадеживающе.  
  
Уж лучше какое-нибудь, но не второе. Второе было тем еще позором, – так Юра решил для себя.  
  
И тогда хотелось сдаться.  
Когда все надежды и переживания превращаются в пустую трату времени, это кажется действительно хорошим выходом из ситуации.  
  
И Юрий шел наперекор мыслям.  
  
Не зря, – думает он, когда почти касается победы.  
  
Но, слишком замечтавшись, падает и разбивает себе нос.  
Кровь, пролитая за победу, – вот, что важно здесь и сейчас.  
  
Чуть позже забурлит кровь, чуть позже.  
  
Юрий почти и не думает об уверенности, он слишком счастлив и взбудоражен для этого, слишком много начал он открыл для себя недавно, слишком молодой, чтобы зацикливаться на этом.  
Слишком глаза завязаны черной тканью.  
И слишком, слишком хочется двигаться.  
  
Когда Юрий будет возвращаться обратно, скитаясь между воспоминаниями, он поймет, что раньше-то никогда и не двигался так, чтобы вдохновенно, без ярости, без злости.  
И никогда не замечал вокруг себя людей.  
И никогда даже подумать не мог, что будет двигаться и дышать в такт тому человеку, которого не замечал.  
  
«Раньше» исчезнет, как и все многочисленные моменты «сейчас».  
  
– Ты постарайся перед завтрашним днем, – говорит он.  
Отабек в ответ улыбается.


	4. 4

Отабек не вырывает зубами победы, не кусает локти при проигрыше, не слишком огорчается званию «просто участник». Уже нет. Перематывая пленку – да.  
  
Но нельзя же вечно возвращаться к прошлому, как и нельзя стоять на месте. Это – ошибка спортсмена.  
  
И он делает эту ошибку каждый раз, когда на лед выходит Юрий Плисецкий, тот слишком холодный и очаровательный паренек, который с годами становится лучше. Четче. Ярче. Яростнее.  
И самопожертвование его тает под взглядами тысячи зрителей, плавится под их крики и аплодисменты.  
  
Отабек хочет смотреть в душу, кричать громче и хлопать так, чтобы его одного было слышно.  
  
Одного «давай» достаточно, чтобы достучаться до сердца.  
  
Одного пальца вверх достаточно, чтобы сделать его счастливым.  
  
Отабек за годы тренировок научился выражать свои эмоции только с помощью льда, а до того – накапливать их, хранить, и только потом – выплескивать, делая свой прокат наиболее свежим.  
Переживать свою жизнь так, чтобы она не надоела.  
Катать свою программу так, чтобы каждый раз она казалась особенной.  
Главное – не возвращать себя назад хотя бы «вот здесь».  
  
Отабек хочет победы, может, даже больше, чем все остальные.  
Если не себе, то ему. Ему – да, можно.  
  
Отабек еще молодой, поэтому ему хочется петь и танцевать  
петь и танцевать  
пока светится лед.  
  
Отабека, может быть, больше никогда не назовут героем, если он проиграет. А он не проиграет – не для себя.  
Он ведь еще может дойти до финала в следующем году.  
Чтобы снова встретиться с ним.


	5. 5

С большим телом приходится очень тяжело. Оно для Отабека не новое, он привык к постепенным его изменениям, но вот лед реагирует слишком странно.   
  
Он хмуро смотрит на вмятины на подъемах ног.   
Это хорошо. Это хорошо, что у него получается переделывать себя под лед, что он постепенно приходит в форму.   
Плохо было бросать его на неопределенное время слишком резко, не заменяя ничем тренировки.   
  
А ведь Отабек должен целыми днями прокатывать и прокатывать, готовиться и готовиться, высекать ошибки и учить что-то новое.   
Но не сходить с него. Никогда. Ни за что.   
  
Отабек смотрит вперед.   
Прошлое хвостом за спиной не тянется, только впереди всплывает время от времени, рассортировываясь от тряпичного льда до разодранных ладоней, от «я не знаю, я никогда не пробовал» до «я готов попробовать», от завистливого взгляда до такого теплого и пронзительного.   
  
От «я слишком слаб» до молчаливого «я сделаю это».   
  
От молчаливой поддержки до громкого «давай».   
  
От громкого «пока не сделаешь правильно – не уйдешь домой» до хлопка по спине и «ты молодец».   
  
Но лед оставался таким же, как и до, таким же, как и от.   
Это Отабек менялся.   
  
Отабек Алтын – тот пацан, который хорошо катается на таких острых штуках по льду с мерзким и скрипящим «вшш».   
Отабек Алтын – четвертое место, это тоже хороший показатель, так держать.   
  
  
С партнером приходится очень тяжело. И нравится, и лед вдвое громче, и не хочется никогда с него не сходить.   
И будто бы Отабек впервые тут: то падает слишком часто, то Юрий спешит и сбивает с ног, то весело до боли в глазах.   
  
И это хорошо. Это что-то новое.


End file.
